


7. Christmas Crackers

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: British, Christmas Crackers, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley miracles Aziraphale some christmas crackers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	7. Christmas Crackers

“Dear? You forgot to buy Christmas crackers!” Aziraphale called out while unpacking the groceries his partner had just brought home minutes ago.

“Yeah, I know. They didn’t have any in the store anymore,” echoed the answer and soon, Crowley appeared in the room as well.

“Oh. What do we do now?” the angel, visibly upset, asked. “It can’t be Christmas without Christmas crackers!”

“It can, and actually it is in every other country in the world,” Crowley said.

The demon found it amusing how the angel insisted on sticking to this tradition with such urgency despite the fact that they were not even actually British. But he had always made sure to stick to time and culture appropriate traditions, however outdated and not really caring about nationality he was in every other aspect of his life.

“But not here!” he pouted.

Aziraphale had grown more accustomed to being British than he had ever grown to any other place he had lived in in his long life. So much that he almost truly became a Brit. And who was Crowley kidding, he did as well.

“I’ll make some myself, angel,” he suggested. “Don’t worry.”

The exact opposite happened as a worried expression settled on Aziraphale’s face.

“You, doing arts and crafts?” he said doubtfully.

“Well... Not that I couldn’t do crafts,” Crowley said defensively, “because I absolutely could. And I actually kinda picked up on painting during the renaissance.”

“Did you?” asked the very surprised angel.

“Yeah. Not the point,” Crowley brushed it off while Aziraphale made a mental note to get back to it later.

Why didn’t he know that? He actually could imagine Crowley as an artist now that the demon said it, but it had never crossed his mind before. What was Crowley's style? He ought to find out.

“The point is,” Crowley spoke and Aziraphale was forced to pay attention to his words rather than to envision him with messy hair and covered in paint splashes, a brush in one hand and a palette in the other, “that I was thinking of just miracling the crackers up, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Miracles?” Aziraphale frowned. “Doesn’t feel very festive to me, but I suppose it will do since we have no better option.”

Crowley had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

“Okay,” he said instead. “Would you believe that some of the dimwits Downstairs even credited me for them in the 1840’s when they became a thing?” he smirked, genuinely amused by the fact that many demons believed – and probably still do to this day – that he invented a Christmas tradition.

“What?” Aziraphale looked at him like he was crazy and Crowley’s grin widened.

“Yeah. Apparently they thought that explosives at the dinner table had to be my idea and the Smith guy was just a cover-up.”

“Can’t say it doesn’t sound likely when you put it that way.”

He laughed at Aziraphale’s comment and headed to another room so he could do what he needed to in peace.

He then waved his hand in a pattern more complicated than usual, and two Christmas crackers appeared on the table. They were wrapped in beige and red foil as those were the colours they decided to theme this Christmas in. Inside the crackers were high quality sweets and a customised note for Aziraphale instead of one of those generic jokes from the regular crackers. He even used his supernatural powers to fit an actual metal crown in there instead of the traditional paper one, because a crown obviously couldn’t be left out.

Aziraphale will like those so much better, the demon thought with a smile.


End file.
